


This Fire In My Soul

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [48]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Pledging My Love", Angst and Feels, Birthday Presents, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Elvis Presley - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Love songs, M/M, Present Tense, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing, Sweet, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock relies on a romantic love song to tell McCoy of his heartfelt devotion.





	This Fire In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Esperata! Open this greeting card to find a tender glimpse of Spock and McCoy dancing slowly to one of the greatest love songs of all-time, sung by one of the greatest singers of all-time. Elvis Presley's music will live forever because it touches the hearts of so many. I hope that you have a wonderful birthday and that this fic helps you to celebrate it.

Let us set the mood.

Hear that old rock n' roll standard playing softly in the background? You know the one. The one that is so perfect for proms and weddings and first dances together at those weddings.

"Forever my darling our love will be true  
Always and forever I'll love only you."

Consider ten percent lighting in a shadowy room and two guys, no longer young, clasped together in each others' arms as they sway like liquid flowers in time to suggestive song lyrics.

Imagine Elvis Presley singing "Pledging My Love" with all the emotion he could bring to that rock 'n' roll love song.

Picture Spock and McCoy dancing to the throbbing music of that wonderful classic as Spock lets the lyrics of the song tell McCoy of his heartfelt devotion to him.

Spock thinks that nobody less than The King of Rock can possibly convey the depth of his love for McCoy.

McCoy thinks otherwise.

But McCoy will not let Spock know that.

McCoy will simply let Spock whirl him gently around their quarters in his arms as the pulsing music flows around them and through them.

"My heart's at your command dear  
To keep, love, and to hold  
Making you happy's my desire  
Keeping you is my goal"

Spock pulls back and looks down into McCoy's mellow eyes. "Are you listening to the words, Leonard?"

"Hard to miss," McCoy growls. "Coming out of the speakers all over the room the way they are and all."

Spock so wants McCoy to listen and to understand. "The song is speaking to you for me."

"I got that."

Spock grows a little anxious. "But are you believing what I am trying to tell you?"

Then McCoy understands that he either has to be more receptive to Spock's gesture or he will be hurting Spock. And McCoy would never intentionally hurt Spock. McCoy needs to respond, and he needs to respond so that he is pleasing Spock. Because, well, hell, he really loves the guy, good points and bad. "Oh, yeah," McCoy lisps softly. "Pretty damn sweet. I'd have to be a barn post or dead if I didn't respond to that song, or to the guy in my arms." He flicks his eyes over Spock's pleased face. "Ain't bad, Vulcan. Ain't bad at all. You did damn good in fact."

Then Spock smiles, closes his eyes, and whirls McCoy around some more in time to the pulsing music.

"Forever I'll love you  
for the rest of my days  
I'll never part from you  
or your loving ways"

McCoy pulls up his head finally. "But don't get me wrong. Elvis didn't have anything that you don't have. And what you've got is here with me now, and I can't say the same for what Elvis had. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Elvis has left the building," he adds smugly, echoing one of the catch phrases about Elvis.

"But he was a well-known sex idol," Spock protests. "He was the one that hundreds, thousands, millions of people wanted to go to bed with."

"The King of Rock 'n' Roll ain't the one taking me to bed! You are! Elvis missed his chances at me by a couple hundred years! At least!" McCoy's eyes burns. "Elvis could only sing about the passion you're feeling for me, but in no way can he deliver it to me or make me feel it, either." His eyes flicks over the rugged, swarthy face he loves so much. And his heart softens because he knows how much he is beloved back. "Ain't nobody but you and me gonna be in that bed tonight," he murmurs.

Spock smiles softly with those prospects.

What else could McCoy do in the face of those tender emotions? He softens his harshness, too. "And, darlin,' that's the way I'm wanting it. If we need Elvis and his pretty singing to get us cranked up for the main event, that's okay. But all I'll ever need to make me happy is you!" He smiles softly at Spock. "And I intend spending the rest of my life telling you that. And showing you. Over and over again. 'Cause that's how I'm pledging my love to you." He gets a wild, earthy, hungry look on his face. "With my body. And my soul."

Spock beams. "And that is how I will be pledging my love to you, too. With my body. And my soul. Over and over again. For as long as we are able. And then you shall live in my heart forever, for you are there already."

"Damn romantic Vulcan!" McCoy mutters, but it is clear that he loves every flowery word that he is hearing.

Spock's smile softens. "Thank you, Leonard."

"What did I do now?! Outside of gushing sentimental drivel that would cross the eyes of any self-respecting goat and take him off his feed for a week!"

"For loving me," Spock whispers because the emotion is almost more than he can handle. "I am forever grateful that you love me the way you do."

"Hell, loving you is the easy part!" McCoy grumbles. "Now, living with you! That's an entirely different matter! Meditation mats that double as skate boards! Damn slick things! I might as well try walking on marbles or BBs! And meditation robes lying around everywhere! And you always insisting I wear them when you know they are too damn short for me! I think that my robes are actually meant for a kid!"

"I like to see you in them, Leonard," Spock purrs while he tries to avert his sparkling eyes.

"You like to see if you can catch a peek at my bare ass flitting by!"

Spock just smiles serenely.

"And that 'artwork' that you have that's sitting around our quarters! I swear it's leering at me! Or being judgmental! Or sizing me up to see if I'd be a worthy offering to some obscure god I've never heard of! I swear it would take a saint to live with you, and we all know that I ain't no saint! I don't know how I ever manage!"

"And yet you do that so well," Spock offers diplomatically.

"Well, hell, somebody had to take you in," McCoy mutters. "Couldn't let you stay all cold and alone out in that drafty hallway."

"And I thank you for doing that. I am always so warm and cozy with you." He pulls McCoy closer as they gently sway some more to the sensuous music.

"Well, the Enterprise can afford a little more heat for the best First Officer in the Fleet to stay warm."

"And I thank you for everything. I just want you to know that."

"I do. Now shut up and let the man sing. He wasn't half bad, you know? He sure knew how to make you believe what he was singing."

And thank you, Elvis, Spock thinks as he bends and steals a kiss.

Then he lets Elvis do his talking for him some more.

"Just promise me darling  
Your love in return  
May this fire in my soul dear  
Forever burn"

"Oh, darlin,'" McCoy whispers, his eyes closed in ecstasy, his soul on fire at last, and his heart so full that he cannot express himself.

"I know, Doctor. I feel it, too," Spock whispers back as he takes McCoy's elbow and gently leads him to their waiting bed.

And Elvis is still singing his heart out for them as they discover again all that he wished for them so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.
> 
> I own nothing of the estate of the late Elvis Presley nor do I own anything of any of his songs, including this one.


End file.
